Hogwarts Class of the Week!
by Megalor9
Summary: Every week there will be a new class for Hogwarts students to take. Let's see what happens.
1. Week One, Procrastination

Hogwarts Class of the Week

(Hogwarts and all of its inhabitants do not belong to me. Do not sue.)

Harry was just walking past the school's bulletin board when he saw the new announcement. He ran over to Ron and brought him over to see it.

"Well that's new," Ron said, "The new class of the week is coming here."

They looked it over, and it said that every week, Hogwarts would introduce a new class for students to take. This was supposed to give you a better understanding of things that were outside of Hogwarts curriculum. And, the class stayed at Hogwarts, so you could attend it every day.

"So this weeks class is Procrastination," Harry said, "It meets tomorrow at 4:30. Are you going?"

"Sure," Ron said, "I've never heard of Procrastination. Maybe it's like Transfiguration but without transforming stuff."

"I won't go, because I'll miss Defense Against the Dark Arts. I never miss that class. Ever," Harry answered.

The next day Harry was sitting in his Defense Against Dark Arts class as Professor Lupin talked about Pygmy Puffs. It was interesting, because Lupin taught it, but still. Pygmy Puffs were boring. You can't make lessons about them that are exciting. Harry hoped Ron was having better luck with his Procrastination class. At least ten people had left Defense Against the Dark Arts for the class of the week. _Maybe I should sign up if we're going to learn about Pygmy Puffs for the next few days, _he thought.

Harry sighed, "Finally," as Lupin declared class to be over. He rushed out of the classroom and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to meet Ron. Hermione was walking with him.

"Wasn't that class exciting!" Hermione said, "I never knew so much about Pygmy Puffs!"

"Um, sure it was exciting," Harry said with as much sarcasm as he could. "I'm sure Ron _totally_ missed out on it."

"Well, he sure did," And Hermione rushed off to the next class.

Harry found Ron sitting by the portrait door, looking quite bored.

"What's up?" Harry said.

"That was the most disappointing class ever!" Ron started to explain, "Ok, I go down to the classroom and I see this sign on the door. It says, Sorry, this class is canceled, come back tomorrow. And so I go all the way upstairs to this spot, along with Seamus." Ron gestured over there to where Seamus was sitting, Seamus waved. "So I reckon I'll just have to go back tomorrow."

"At least you didn't have to listen to Lupin's lesson on Pygmy Puffs," Harry said.

Harry found Ron outside of the portrait door after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Again.

"Dude, what happened?" Harry asked.

"The class was canceled. Again. There was a note on the classroom door that said, I am sick with monkey pox and cannot come today. Come back tomorrow," Ron said gloomily.

"What's the Professor's name, Ron?" Harry asked.

"It's Professor Lazee. That's who the note was signed by," Ron answered.

"Well, try again tomorrow. Maybe they are really sick. You never know," Harry said, trying to improve Ron's mood.

"Yeah, maybe," Ron said.

The next day the same thing happened, although every time there was a new excuse. One day it was bird flu, then another day Proffesor Lazee's parrot died in a car accident. Ron couldn't figure it out. Finally one day he asked Hermione and told her about the class.

"Ron, do you even know what Procrastination means?" Hermione said sharply.

"Um, no, not really. Is it like Transfiguration but without transforming stuff?" Ron guessed.

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead. "Ugh, never mind, you'll figure it out yourself one day." And with that remark, she left.

"But wait!" Ron ran after her, "You never told me what it meant!"

Ron kept going to the class, and he did learn something. Now he has free time because the class is always canceled. Harry decided that maybe next week he would sign up for the next class.

Until next time…..


	2. Week Two, Spellbook for Dummies

Hogwarts Class of the Week 2

**I do not own any characters. So do not sue. I am writing about computers anyway, no time restrictions. Any relation to social networking sites is purely coincidental**

"Wow, look at this," Ron said as he perused the bulletin board. "The new class is starting tomorrow. Maybe its better than Procrastination, because I still haven't seen a teacher there."

Harry replied, "And look at what class we would have to miss. Potions! We could skip out on Potions! This is the best Sunday ever!"

"What's it called again?" Ron asked. "Never mind. It says _How to use Spellbook_."

"I already know how to use spell books," Harry said. "That would be for first years."

"Actually, I think it has to do with computa-thin-gummys or whatever those Muggles call them," Ron answered.

"They're called _computers_, Ron, I've told you before. The _computers_ access the _Internet_," Harry explained while make little quotation marks with his fingers on the words computer and Internet.

"What's the Interweb?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "Let's just both sign up for the class. We have nothing to lose."

"Hey, my question was totally valid, what's the Interwith," Ron called after Harry.

Ron and Harry both reported to the classroom. It was all computers on every single wall, with keyboards and mouses and all the utilities. Almost half of the Gryffindors had come to the class. Hey, ya missed Potions class. There were enough computers for all of the students, so everyone got there own.

Harry reached for the power button on his. He leaned over to the adjacent seat to check how Ron was faring.

"O-N," Ron typed on his keyboard and read it aloud. "Harry, why won't it turn on when I press ON?"

"Ron, you have to hit the power button on the monitor that has a little circle…." Harry trailed off because Ron had pulled out his wand.

"_Electronicus Powericus!"_

Surprisingly, nothing happened. Harry just reached over to Ron's computer and turned it on. The startup jingle played that happened like Dudley's computer. When Ron's computer started, an automatic video conference started. There was the Professor of class, Professor Mallory.

"Now students, all you need to do is to click the Spellbook icon on the desktop, and the tutorial should get you started. I'm sick, but I can still video conference," the video conference screen said.

Harry immediately clicked the icon , and it pulled up a web page. _Spellbook_, the website said, _the social networking site for wizards! Sign up for an account today. _Harry clicked sign up. He chose a username, a password, and a profile picture of a stag.

Ron wasn't faring as well. He was clicking every single icon on the desktop, pulling up Recycle Bin and Windows Media Player.

"Ron, the icon is right there. Can't you read?" Harry said.

"Oh, Ron said, "I was having a tough time using this, um, what do you call it,"

"It's a mouse," Harry explained.

"Ewwwww. I don't want to touch a mouse. That's gross." Ron recoiled.

"It's not a real mouse, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day. "You use it to move your pointer."

After half an hour of tutorial, Ron finally figured out how to make a Spellbook account. And he was totally addicted to playing the websites games, especially MagicalCreatureVille. MagicalCreatureVille was a game where you raised virtual creatures such as dragons, Pygmy Puffs (Harry shivered), and so on. Really boring, in Harry's mind. But Ron was hooked.

The next day the class assignment was to work on their profile page. Harry had already finished his on day one, and devoted the rest of the day to helping Ron. Over the class period, he helped Ron get a picture, which was terribly difficult. They went to Google Images and typed in the keyword, Chudley Cannons. No result. Then Ron proceeded to type every single Quidditch team he could think of. And belive Harry, there are a lot of Quidditch teams. No results were found on any of Ron's searches.

Wednesday was when Ron finally finished his list of Quidditch teams, which was easily kept inside his pocket at all times. He had worked on it overnight in the computer lab. He had also been adding posts to his profile page.

Harry decided to look at Ron's profile. There wasn't any picture.

"Three thousand friends!" Harry exclaimed. And that was exactly what was written on the page. "Ron, you have three thousand friends?"

"Yeah!" Ron said as enthusiastically as he could. "And I only know about 100 of them!"

Harry scrolled down the posts. He read one out loud.

"10:00. I picked a booger. Ten people liked this. What?" Harry was surprised. He didn't think Ron would become a computer addict.

"10:01. I wrote a post one minute ago."

"10:10. I raised some Pygmy Puffs in MagicalCreatureVille."

"10:11. I went to clean my dormitory room. Ron, I think we might have a problem here," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked sleepily.

"You need to do something non-electronic. You don't even know how to use a computer and you're addicted to it," Harry explained. "Besides, you're about to miss out on your Procrastination class."

"Oh snap, you're right. I'd better head down there right away," Ron said as he turned and rushed out the door. Harry rolled his eyes. Harry would email the Professor to get Ron kicked out of the class. Maybe next week's class will fare better with Ron. Now he had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	3. Week Three: How to catch a Snipe

Hogwarts Class of the Week!

Sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been bogged down with SYOT stuff. **Important: If you send it in a PM to me, come up with an idea for the Hogwarts Classes. I may or may not use them. It's a humor story, so those ideas should be taken humorously. Remember, PM. I look forward to these ideas.**

"So Harry, have you checked out the class of the week yet?" asked Ron.

"No, I haven't. I have a life outside of those classes," Harry replied dryly.

"Well, you might want to sign up for this one. It's really interesting," Ron explained. "It's about magical creatures."

Harry's hopes went up. He was good at dealing with magical creatures, especially evil ones. "What kind of magical creatures?"

"I actually don't know. Something called a snipe," Ron said. "But Hagrid's teaching the class."

"Actually, I think I won't sign up for this one. Maybe next week," Harry said. He knew what a snipe was. Ron would fall for it just like Procrastination. He has never missed that class.

"Too bad for you. I'm getting my brothers to sign up for it," Ron said, then he turned away from Harry and walked off.

Ron reported outside of Hogwarts ten minutes early before the class, called Snipe Hunting. Hagrid was there, and so was Fred. Well, it could have been George. Ron didn't know, and he freakin' lived with him.

"Wow Ron. You're actually early to class," Fred (or was it George?) said.

"Are you kidding me? I love this class of the week stuff!" Ron replied. "I'm always early to Procrastination class!"

Fred (or was it George?) broke out laughing, saying, "Good job mate, keep it up."

Hagrid, being the kind person he was, walked over to Ron. "I think that was an insult," Hagrid whispered in Ron's ear, bending down as low as he can.

"No, he was congratulating me," Ron said quite loudly.

Once the rest of the class assembled, Hagrid began his lesson.

"Snipes are evil, large birds that like to steal from me. They're extremely hard to catch, so I put together this class so you could help me," Hagrid begun. "Now, to catch a snipe, all you have to do is clap three times and call out its name. I want you all to bring back the snipe, and whoever does will earn house points."

There were cheers from the Gryffindors. They were trailing in house points to everyone else. Then again, they always trailed behind. Usually because of Ron and Harry. _If only Harry were here_, Ron thought. _The snipes are really evil, according to Hagrid. _

Hagrid dismissed everyone to go into the Forbidden Forest and around the grounds. Ron was the only one who went out in the grounds. Ron called as loud as he could. "Here snipe!" Ron clapped over and over and over again. His hands were red from all of the clapping. Finally, Hagrid called the rest of the class back. No one had caught the snipe.

"Oh well. We'll try to catch it again some other time," Hagrid sighed.

_No_, Ron thought. _I will catch that snipe._ _Even if it means missing Procrastination. Maybe it'll be canceled today._ But Ron headed back into the castle anyways. Procrastination was always his favorite class.

Later that evening, Ron and Harry were in the Gryffindor commons.

"Hey, can I see your invisibility cloak?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry picked something off of the floor and handed it to Ron.

"Where is it?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's in your hands. Remember? It's invisible," Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here it is. I gotta go catch that snipe!" And with that, Ron pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and ran. Harry thought about chasing him. And then Stupifying him. But no, Harry would wait.

"What's all of the commotion?" Hermione walked into the room.

"Ron stole my invisibility cloak to go catch a snipe," Harry explained.

"Doesn't he know that a snipe isn't real?" Hermione said.

"Nope. But at least we got this video of him in the grounds clapping and calling for a snipe. George ( or was it Fred?) snuck a video recorder. Let's watch it. And Hermione and Harry just stayed up watching Ron call for a snipe, laughing over and over again.


End file.
